Damon's smile !
by SnowEnvelope91
Summary: Oh! I'm not very good at summaries. Please read :) :)


**Hello there! Here is a little Delena One-shot which came to my mind so suddenly. There is no real story; it's just an adorable, cute and sweet moment between Damon and Elena. Enjoy.**

**P.S- Elena is not with Stefan, in my fics Elena had never ever been with him! And here, Elena is not Damon too, at least not yet! *goofy smile* However I ship Delena until the end :) :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

_"Elena, I'm bored"_ Caroline elbowed her best friend.

Elena glared, _"But I thought you're enjoying this. After all this is your idea, Care"_

Elena, Carolina and Bonnie were planning a New Year party. It was Caroline's idea that they should hold it at the Salvatore Boarding House. Her theory was that place needs some "_life"._ No one ever knew when it was the last time a New Year party was held there. Not even when Zach was living there, it was open for such events, and now those hundred-and-something old vampire brothers aren't definitely the ones to celebrate such a thing.

Caroline had been whining and begging the older Salvatore for three days asking him to let them throw a party, but it's been an eye roll and the same answer every time, **_"no!"._**It was then Caroline decided to go for her plan B, Elena! Though Damon thought no one knows, the entire population of Mystic Falls knew Damon can never say no to Elena. Elena's one simple pout and her best impression of puppy-dog eyes did the magic. So here they all were gathered in Salvatore Boarding House planning the event.

Caroline shrugged, _"Yeah, but it's getting little boring now. We can continue this after sometime."_

Bonnie shook her head and smiled at Caroline, _"So what do you want to do? Any ideas?"_

Caroline thought for a moment, and then turned her head towards the three guys on the couch that had their eyes glued to the television. She grinned evilly back at Elena and Bonnie, "How about playing Truth and Dare…actually not truth and dare, more like 'Just truth' ?"

_"Seriously Barbie?"_ Damon starched his arms up in the air. Elena watched his powerful muscles contract and relax. Tyler is more muscular than Damon; Damon is not a BIG guy. He'd just added few pounds to his naturally slim figure. But everybody knew Damon has a gorgeous, amazing and spectacular body. And damn his perfection, he was so perfect. And then Damon rubbed his eyes! Aww.. it was so adorable and cute. Elena didn't even realize she was staring at him until_ "Aww…"_ slipped from her mouth.

Damon immediately turned his head and looked at Elena; she surely knew what has just happened. His eyes sparkled mischievously before he got up from the couch and walked towards Elena and wink. It caused Elena to blush a little and get pink on her cheeks.

The raven-haired vampire walked around the couch where she was sitting and stopped right behind her. His arms came wrapping her shoulders as he leaned his chin on the top of her head. Elena giggled at him.

_"Kids! I thought you kids have more 'cool ideas' than that when you want to get rid of boredom."_ He said with a cocky smirk.

_"But-"_

_"And what the hell is this 'Just Truth'?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes and snored. "It's another version of Truth and Dare Damon, here you have to answer the question truthfully no matter what it is, and cannot decline."_

_"Come on dude. It'll be fun."_ Tyler said grinning at Caroline.

_"I'm in."_ Jeremy said rising up from the couch.

Damon open his mouth for a disapproval, but Elena smiled at Damon with a pleading, what, she's also into this? ...Oh. Oh..Alright then, this girl would someday be the cause for his undead life's end, Damon thought. And he shrugged and hoped this would be interesting.

_"Okay, everyone get into a circle on the floor."_ Caroline instructed taking a seat. Elena sat beside her and Bonnie on the other side. Jeremy sat to Bonnie's right with Tyler. Finally Damon sat across from Elena flashing her bright smile at her. Elena again blushed and that surely drove him crazy. Once everyone was seated Caroline got up and fetched an empty bottle from the kitchen.

_"So this is 'spin the bottle'?"_ Jeremy asked.

_"Yeah, we'll spin it and then who it lands on has to answer. Alright then, shall we start?"_

_"Me first"_ Jeremy said and spun the bottle. Everyone watched carefully as it spun around. After a few spins in landed in front of Caroline.

Caroline frowned, _"Umm…okay, Jer"_

_"…let's see… "_ Jeremy could up come with lots of questions to ask from her. But he wanted to ask something that is relevant to nowadays too.

_"..Oh! Okay! Do you have any kinda feelings over Klaus?"_

Caroline's eyes wide and she immediately looked at Tyler. Tyler was staring at her with a "serious look" much similar to the one that Stefan always had on his face.

_"What! NO!"_ Her quick response earned a sigh of relief from Tyler. Damon chuckled at her hasty reaction. He also was sometimes wondering about that, he knew somehow Caroline is somewhat special to Klaus. After all love is the greatest weakness of vampire.

_"That was classic"_ Jeremy said with a toothy grin. But it didn't last too long as Caroline gave one of her 'death glares' at him.

_"Okay, I'll go next"_ Damon said as he spun the bottle. This time it stopped in front of Tyler!

_"Huh! Kaboom! It's Woofy!"_ Damon smirked thinking of millions of questions he can ask from him. Scratch that, millions of 'embarrassing questions' he can ask from Tyler. Tyler's face straightway fall down; he didn't want the bottle to stop at him when Damon is the one who spun it. Who knows what Damon could ask…?

_"…shoot"_ Tyler said in a low voice.

_"Gladly!"_ Damon smirked seeing that Tyler is uneasy. _"Tell the truth 'dude', have you ever made out with a guy?"_

Damon's question surprised everyone in the room including Tyler himself, they all thought he'd ask much more humiliating question, when they say 'much more' they mean 'much much much much more'. It's Damon!

_"What! Hell no!"_ Tyler yelled loudly.

_"Very well then, well done Woofy"_ Damon patted Tyler's back.

Damon is not so fond of Tyler, but at least he is one of those very few who become somewhat close to his life in all these undead-years. He actually cared about him and even proved it that night he got bitten by Tyler. He wanted to save him and Damon knew the risk, Damon knew that he could have got bitten by Tyler if he starts transition. And then after Damon was saved from his fatal bite he didn't even try to get revenge from Tyler. Damon can at least do this for that annoying new-born hybrid, stopping himself from making him too much humiliated.

Tyler gave Damon a weak smile. Again Jeremy chuckled. From where did he learned to chuckle this much, Elena wondered, is it Damon's influence on her little brother? Damon and Jeremy got along somewhat close. Who knows…

Tyler passed the bottle to Bonnie, letting her go next.

Bonnie sighed and spun the bottle. The bottle spun on its side around and around until it stopped in front of the 'bad brother-vampire' with electric blue eyes. The entire room became dad silent; everyone looked between Bonnie and Damon. What they all know is that Bonnie is not definitely a member of Damon's fan club. She had even tried to kill him once or twice, and it if wasn't for Elena he should have gone long ago. The rest of the crew genuinely pitted Damon. They didn't know what can Bonnie has for Damon..

Damon on the hand didn't look like he cared about a bit about this. _"I'm waiting witchy."_ He said vary patiently.

Bonnie was looking at him very sharply. Finally she took a deep breath. She didn't know if this is a good idea, but she knew one thing; and that is that she won't let this chance slip away this time..

_"Name one person who you wish that it'd be better if he/she didn't die!"_ Bonnie spat at him harshly. _"Of course, it there's any!"_ Surely, there's no need to ask, there won't be anyone.

Bonnie always thought and will always think Damon is nothing, but a real MONSTER. She can never thing what Elena sees in him. Bonnie thought he didn't care, he didn't feel anything, and surely he didn't care a shit about peoples' lives.

Bonnie was immediately cut off by Elena._ "Bonnie!"_

Elena really felt like to slap her. How dare she ask him something like that, Bonnie knows nothing about Damon. Bonnie knows nothing about 'real-Damon', whom he perfectly hides from building his walls high, abound his true self! Elena looked sadly at Damon Elena got stunned seeing clearly that Damon's jaws are tightening, and eyes are darkening, some clues that give the idea the either he is angry or sad. This is not anger, this is pure grief.

Damon glared so straightly at the witch.

**_"MY MOTHER Bonnie! My mother!"_** Damon spat at her bitterly.

Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline all gasped. Even Bonnie was taken aback. She had gone too far, and then she knew it. They all knew about Damon's mother, he lost her when he was a little kid. Maybe now Damon is a big-bad-vampire, but then he was so human. So surely no one can say he is not devastated at her death.

Elena's heart broke into millions of pieces. She knew the answer even before he gave. She again took deep breaths to calm down herself and control the urges to slap Bonnie.

_"Damon.."_ Elena whispered so quietly knowing that he could still hear her. Damon stared back at her with heartbreak in his eyes. Elena fought back a sob. Everyone in the room was watching Damon; they all could see he is not in a good shape, not after what happed few minutes ago. Damon then nodded at her giving a tiny smile to assure everything is fine.

_"Ahem…."_ Tyler cleared his throat. Everyone could feel the tension was so high in the room.

Tyler watched Elena a little, she was staring at Damon. _"..Your turn, Elena"_ Tyler passed the bottle to Elena.

_"…."_ No response. She was not hearing the others; she was still looking at Damon.

Others looked between Damon and Elena. They always knew something is there going on between Damon and Elena. It was a massive understanding and they both have feelings for each other and would give life for the other in a heartbeat. And when one of them was sad, it was always enough for the other to feel like there's a huge lump on the throat. They knew it.

Caroline sighed and looked at Tyler. Tyler gave her a little nod. _"Elena.."_ she poked a bit her friend.

_"huh?"_

_"Your turn"_ Caroline gave a little smile to Elena.

Elena again looked at Damon. He was staring at the floor and was in deep thoughts. Elena sighed. Elena wanted to push away the stiffness over Damon. She took a deep breath and spun the bottle. This time it was Jeremy's turn. It was then a childish idea came to her mind, she knew it won't be a bright idea, but still..

_"Okay, Jer, do you secretly desire Damon?"_ Elena winked at Jeremy hoping that he would understand what she was doing.

Jeremy looked at Elena as if she had grown two heads, then it hit him. She was trying to tease Damon and bring his mood back. If Elena is the first one to understand Damon, Jeremy and Alaric would be the seconds. Somehow 'mini-gilbert' too know Damon than the others.

Jeremy grinned at Damon._ "Eww.. No way!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. Laughter erupted from the rest except from Damon. All he did is raising his eyebrow at Jeremy and then again glare the floor in deep thoughts, no flirty comment, no sarcasm, nothing. Elena sighed giving up hoping Damon would be fine after some time.

Then it was Tyler's turn, and this time the bottle stopped in front of Bonnie.

_"Amm…"_ Tyler try to come up with a cool question. After a few seconds he asked, "Who is your very first die-hard celeb crush?"

Bonnie smiled at herself._ "Oh! That's kinda crazy you know.. It's Uncle Jesse from Full house, John Stamos."_

_"OH! Well..Who knew you were having such a crush!"_ Tyler laughed along with Jeremy.

_"Alright that leaves Elena"_

_"Okay.."_ Elena smiled, again looked at Damon.

Caroline gave her a mysterious toothy grin, which made Elena what was that for. _"What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life Elena?"_

At once a smile from ear to ear came to Elena's face. She glanced at Damon.

**_"IT'S DAMON'S SMILE!"_**

What? What in the world did Elena just say? Damon was first too shocked to look at her, he didn't believe she would give such an answer.. Would she? Nope, his ears are playing games with him! When he finally managed to do so he got to know he really had heard it. Damon peeped to her big doe-eyes to find proper explanations.

_"…not the smirk, or the grin. I mean the real smile. That million watts smile!"_ Damon raised his eyebrow.

_"...That's the most beautiful thing I 'd ever seen!"_ Elena said with a sweetest smile when brown orbs met the blue orbs.

Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy looks at each other with knowing smiles. Bonnie on the other hand was glancing between Damon and Elena. But Damon and Elena saw none of these reactions of others. Of course they were so busy staring at each other.

Later on Elena was chatting with Caroline when Damon was still feeling he was frozen watching her. He was eyeing his every movement, his eyes never left Elena. When she was smiling at something; Damon found it brought a small smile to his lips too.

Elena strolled over. _"Hey"_ Damon said in a low, seductive voice.

_"Hey"_

_"So…. What was that all about, 'Lena?"_ Damon brushed part of her hair over one of her shoulders.

_"mmm….. That's the truth Damon."_ Elena suddenly felt too shy to look at him. She looked down at her toes. Damon slowly scooted closer and cupped her face.

_"Kitten.."_ His velvet like soft voice made Elena blush.

_"Well.. that's not an exaggeration, Damon. You don't know how beautiful your smile is. It's so beautiful that it makes me want to cry.."_ Elena stared at his blues.

_"..It can enlighten an entire room."_ Elena whispered.

Damon said nothing; he didn't know what to say in return. But he felt like his unbeating hear was melting down from Elena's warm words, somehow this girl always manage to do so. She makes him feel alive. The truth was he now doesn't know what to do without Elena, probably if something ever happen to her, he will also go right behind her. Damon was so sure he'll end his own life of something ever happen to her. He doesn't want to live without her.

Damon smiled at Elena, yup, that's that smile, which Elena was talking about. And Elena felt like wanted to cry seeing that just as she said. But she was cut off from her thoughts as Damon kissed Elena on the lips so softly. And then he leaned his forehead against her. Elena lightly giggled.

This is her, his, Damon's girl of dreams. His princess.

THE END.

**A/N- So, how was that? Hate it? Or like it? Hope you like it and hop you'll leave a review.**

**And one more thing, I wanna give a big… no, HUGE hug to those who read my previous one-shot, "middle Names". I know it's not that much good, but it was my very first attempt to write a fan fic. J I got reviews, PMs and favorites a lot more than I'd expected. It means a world to me. So it you haven't read it so far, you can J**

**Alright then, tell me what you think, okay. Love you all.**

**Xo**

**SnowEnvelope91**


End file.
